The Poison Mother
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Charming always say "The best way to heal is forgiveness" Will his advice help rekindle Snow and Emma relationship before its too late? A story in honor of Mother's Day
1. What To Expect

**Clang! Agh!**

* * *

 _'Goddamn it!' Emma mentally curse as she watch her father's sword fly away from her. She turn back around, only to be met with the tip of a dagger to her throat by a lady. The lady cocked her head to the side slightly and said "Oh dear, I feel bad for you."_

 _Emma scowled at this lady that she hated and somewhat fear._

 _The lady smile so innocently, it was sickening to her. "You definitely have your father's charm and swordplay but you also have your mother's recklessness and determination. I just feel so bad that charming face will get hurt"_

 _"Leave her...alone Cora...!" A voice rasped out. Both Emma and Cora turned in unison as they see a slightly deathly pale Snow staggering slightly with a bow and arrow in her hand, ready to shoot and hit her target but judging on how she looks, Emma haves slight doubts._

 _"Oh my dear Snow. You still alive I see? Guessing that first dose of posion wasn't enough to bring down the almighty Snow White huh?" Snow could heard the venomous attitude in her voice but Snow just ignored it as she tried to focus her arrow on her target. Cora smirked at her. "Well then, at least..." She then turned back to face Emma, who's staring her down the best she could at this point. Even though she and her mom fought Cora before, she still couldn't shake off the fear she haves towards the woman, which probably explain why Regina didn't dare rebel against her. Emma was brought back to reality when she felt the dagger's tip slightly pierce her throat, making a trickle of blood come down._

 _"No.."_ _Snow coughed out harshly as she let the arrow flied to her target, only it didn't. Instead, it hit a tree a few feet behind Emma and Cora. Both Snow and Emma had a shocked expression display on their faces as they tried to registered the most surreal thing that had just happen: Snow White had missed._

* * *

 _Emma felt fear settled in while Cora smiled "Oh Snow darling, you shouldn't have done that. Do you know you could hurt your daughter that way"_

 _As Cora continued to rant, Snow looked over to Emma and nodded at her, which Emma picked up quickly and nodded back. Snow took aim again, this time at Emma! Cora's eyes slightly widen at this sudden course of action. "Oh Snow, you not actually gonna hurt your daughter are y-?"_

 _Snow then let the arrow fly straight at Emma, who_ _caught the arrow, to Cora surprise, and stab Cora in the leg with it! Cora threw Emma to the ground hard as she screamed out in pain. Emma grunted in pain as she looked back up to see Cora with the dagger hanging over. "Argh! You foolish girl! You made a terrible mistak doing that! Now you will pay the price!" Emma quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to see her oncoming death. But she eventually she opened them after waiting a few agonizing moments._

 _Emma saw that there was no trace of Cora and her mom standing there a few feet from her. Emma couldn't help but feel the joy welling up in her chest. Her mother defeated Cora! Emma quickly stood up on her feet. And just as she was about to shout "they did it", she saw Snow swaying side to side and coughing harshly, drips of blood hit the floor._

 _Thats when Emma knew something was wrong._ _Snow slowly turned around to face her daughter. And what Emma saw literally_ _froze her in place._

 _'No..." Emma voice dropped when she saw the dagger protruding out of her stomach, blood slowly dropping to the ground._

 _"Emma..."_

 _Emma snapped her head back up at her mother with fearful eyes. Snow smiled sadly at her._ _"I-"_

 _Suddenly, Snow fell onto her knees and Emma ran over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. She then gently lower themselves to the ground, carefully placing Snow across her lap. Snow wheezed_ _weakly as she felt her body starting to shut down._ _Emma's face was filled with worry and panic all together when she as she cried out._

 _"No! No! Don't! Stop please! You can't! No!" At that_ _moment, Emma didn't know how to form a single sentence and it frustrated her._

 _Although, Snow stare weakly at Emma. She could tell her baby was going to start having a panic attack so she tried to calm her but end up coughing up a bit of blood. This quickly caught Emma's attention as she went into overdrive._ _"MOM?!"_

 _Snow smiled weakly at that word and slightly caressed her daughter's cheek._

 _"I...I thought you...you will never..call me that...again..."_

* * *

 **Okay, I know you guys are all wondering: What did Cora mean by the first dose of poison? How did Snow get poison in the first place? Where is everybody? What happen to Cora? How did they end up back in the Enchanted Forest? What happen between Snow and Emma that will make Emma not call her mom again? Will Emma be able to save her mom?**

 **Well, in order to know all that, we have to start from the very beginning, which will start tomorrow. :D**


	2. Three Days Earlier

_To find out what's the cause_

 _We must go back to the start of it all_

 **Three days earlier...**

* * *

Snow was sitting at the table with her hands folded and close to her mouth. David, who was sitting across from her, can tell that something was on her mind and he had a pretty good guess on who it is but he's waiting for her to say something. Finally, after ten minutes, Snow blurts out "I don't think Emma likes me anymore"

David mentally shakes his head. He and Snow been like this all day and no matter what response he gives her, she denys it to the fullest. But, tries his best to reassure her. "Oh come on Snow, Emma loves you"

"She believes I'm bad for taking Lily from Maleficent years ago" Snow said to him in a low and sorrow voice, that made Charming feel instantly horrible as well.

"Well, if you want to get technical, we both did that" Charming said to her, trying not to let her carry that burden alone.

"Yeah I know but she seems to blame me more than you" Snow argued.

"And what makes you say that?" Charming questioned.

"Gee I don't know, maybe the fact is that she talks to you and calls you Dad" Snow pointed out to him.

"That is not true, she doesn't call me Dad at all" Charming tried to point out.

As if on cue, Emma walked in the house, heading over to the table they were sitting at. She headed over to

"Hi Emma" David said in a nice tone.

"Hi Dad" Emma said looking at David, who gave her a slight a nod. Emma then proceed to get the book that was on the table. He then looked at Snow who was giving him the 'I told you so' look. He then gave Snow a slight nudge in the side, gesturing for her to talk with Emma. Snow cleared her throat as she said "Umm? Hi Emma"

Emma looked at her for a good moment before saying "Hi Snow" She then took the book and left out the house.

Charming looked back at Snow, who was gawking at the close door. "Well, at least she call you Snow. That's a start"

Snow seem to snap out of her trance and took a deep breath. "Yes but thats the start I feared though"

"Hmm?" Charming said as he raised an eyebrow in concern.

"I don't know if me and Emma will get back our relationship again!" Snow cried out suddenly.

"Snow..." Charming started but trailed off.

"Things were much easier when we were under the curse. We actually were the best of friends and Emma made me part of her family, way before we knew we were actually family! Don't you see Charming?!" Snow cried.

Charming stayed in silence as he listen to Snow.

"I believe I lost my baby again and this time I can't blame the curse or Regina, I can only blame me!"

Charming looked at his wife, pitifully. He knew how much this was affecting Snow and even if she didn't want to admit it, Emma was affected by it. Charming thought for a minute on how he can fix this broken relationship. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"What if you can fix that?" Charming asked her as he leaned in a little.

Snow was taking back by Charming's question. "Fix it?"

Charming nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, you and Emma's relationship, what if you can fix it?"

Snow thought about what Charming was saying. It would be nice for her and Emma to rekindle their relationship but, knowing Emma, she felt like that will be highly impossible. "Charming I don't think it will work"

However, Charming smiled that famous smile of his. "Oh it can and it will and as we Charmings say: 'The best way to heal is forgiveness'"

Snow gave him a smirk as she counter argued with him. "Okay that maybe a Charming's thing but you are forgetting that Emma is also a White and we are stubborn and as you can see, she is too. So, I don't know that your plan will work"

"Well I guess that means I need a little help" Charming said as he stood up and went for the door.

Snow was taking back a the sudden action and stood up as well, asking him. "Where are you going?"

Charming smiled at her and said "To a friend. I'll be back soon"

With that said, Charming went out the door, leaving a confused Snow behind. Seeing no purpose at sitting at the table anymore, Snow then got up from the table and proceed to go into her and Charming's room. As she was in the room, she spotted the picture of her, Emma, and Charming. It was the one that they were at the party they threw for Emma, when she saved the town. Snow couldn't help but recall the memory for it was one of her favorite moments because Emma was honestly happy and they were together as a family.

 _"The best way to heal is forgiveness"_

Snow remembers Charming's words from earlier and smiled.

"The best way to heal is forgiveness" She said, repeating Charming's exact words. Snow then sits on the bed as she continued to look over the beautiful family that was in front of her.

* * *

Not too far from the distance, someone was looking in from the shadows. Liking what they saw, they vanished into the wind.

* * *

 **What do you guys think Charming's idea is? And who's gonna help him with this idea? Also, who was that mysterious person? You will see soon enough in the third and fourth chapters! Please review and follow/favorite this story as well. Thanks :D CC OUT!**


	3. Give Her A Chance

**Hey guys, I'm trying to make these uploads be updated every two days so let see how things go and sorry for the delay on the chapter and Happy Memorial Day! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 _It's one who takes part of the blame_

 _But the other, takes part in none_

 _Is that fair?_

* * *

 _60mph...110mph...160mph!_

If anyone were to ever see Emma Swan going this fast, it's best to get the heck out of the way! For this Swan isn't playing around. After doing countless of turns and passovers, Emma had finally made it to her destination. The Pier. She swerve around and quickly parked her car a few feet away from the Pier. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to grab the book that was sitting on the passenger seat. With the book in hand, Emma began to stomp and mumbled all the way till she got to the edge of the Pier. She then cried out suddenly "How could they?! How could...she?! I can't believe she did that!"

"I can't believe you went over the speed limit love" A voice said, completely out of nowhere.

Taking by the sudden voice, Emma quickly pulled out her gun, dropping the book to the ground, and turned around all in one motion. She then aimed it at the guy who quickly put his hand and _hook_ up?

"Hey whoa! Let's not shoot the cripple now" The guy with the hook said as he put up his hook hand and points at it.

It took Emma a second to registered who it was while she lower her gun and cried out "Hook?!"

Hook smiled as he did a bow like he finished doing a play. "In the flesh"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She asked, putting her gun away.

"Well my love, that is an excellent question but I think the better question is what are you doing here? Is something the matter?" Hook asked with a raised eyebrow. Emma quickly looked away from him and muttered "Nothing is bothering me"

Hook gave her an 'I obvious know what the problem is' face as he said "I can tell it is and it's about your parents, mostly your mother am I correct?"

Emma didn't say anything. All she did was pulled the book up from the ground and began to open it as she flipped through the pages rigorously.

"What are you doing?" Hook asked, watching Emma flipped through the pages. Finally, Emma ended up on the page that she wanted to be on and began to rip it out of the book. Hook saw what the page had on it and it was none other than her mother and judging by the position she was in, Emma must of rip her out between her father, Charming and her mom's best friend and her godmother, Ruby. Hook looked back at Emma who had a frown on her face and looks like she's about to throw a tantrum any minute.

* * *

"You're acting like a child, Swan" Hook stated to her.

"Well, at least I have the chance to act like one" Emma pointed out to him. Hook nodded at that. At that point, he could say that was fair. Emma then continue by saying "I mean come on Hook, it all makes sense! No wonder me and Lily had a messed up childhood! No wonder why my life was so screwed up! No wonder I had to grow up with no parents and unloved! I have to be forced into being an adult, Hook! No kid is supposed to go through that!" Emma cried out to Hook. Hook looked at her quietly. He could tell there was something that she was gonna say that would strike a core. Tears came down her face as she finally confessed what she was feeling "I wish I had never knew them, especially her!"

"At least you have parents, more importantly a mother who will go above and beyond for you" Hook said almost quietly.

Emma was about to say something but stopped when she registered what Hook meant and instant regret began to fill her. "Oh Hook, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright dearie" Hook politely interrupted her. "I know what you mean and I know I shouldn't pry into your personal matter but may I asked you a question?"

"What is it?" Emma asked in curiosity as she wiped her tears away. Hook straighten himself out a bit to get comfortable. "All I'm saying love is give her a chance alright? You gave daddy dearest a chance so should mommy dearest get one as well?"

Emma hated Hook's nickname for her parents but she knew how right he was. Before she got to say anything, suddenly, Hook's 'cellular device' rang. "Ah curse you guys technology. It's amazing how I managed to work it" Hook said as he fumbled around in his pocket for his 'cellular device'. Once he found it, he said "Ah beauty" Which cause Emma to roll her eyes. Hook caught sight of this and smiled. He then looked at the screen and saw a familiar name showed across the screen. He then hopped up on his feet and began to move quickly down the Pier, which instantly, caught Emma's attention. "Where you going?!" Emma cried out as she quickly ran down the Pier to catch up with him. Hook stopped and turned around to face her. "Sorry Love" He then quickly captured her lips into a kiss. He broke off the kiss with a smile as he said "Duty calls". With that said, he took off, leaving a stunned Emma there.

Registering what just happened and what Hook said, Emma gave a dumbfound look as she repeated Hook's words. "Duty calls?" She didn't bothered trying to understand what Hook meant by it. "I should get going to pick up Henry and head back home." She then looked down at her watch and saw the time. It was 10:25pm. "Snow should be asleep by now". With that said, Emma picked up the book and threw the page, that was in her hand, into the wind.

The page flew in the air for a good minute before a hand came out of nowhere and snatch it from the air! The person looked at Emma as she took off in her car. The person then looked at the page that was in their hand and slowly, a smile appeared on their face as they walked off in the distance.

* * *

 **Okay, so any guesses on who the mysterious person is yet? Let me know in the reviews! Also, I believe you guys will really like the next chapter because it's gonna be good. CC OUT! :D**


	4. Mother-Son Chat

**IM SO SORRY GUYS! I BEEN SO BUSY WITH MAKING A DOCUMENTARY FILM FOR MY SCHOOL AND DOING TESTS BUT IM BACK NOW AND FOR THOSE DELAYS, IM PUTTING UP TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! YAY! I DONT KNOW WHY IM USING CAPS BUT WHO CARES?! Alright, let's get to the story! :D**

* * *

 _People say its easy to forgive but not forget_

 _but what if you can't do both?_

* * *

It was almost 11 by the time Emma had arrived back home. She quietly put the key in the lock because, knowing Snow, there's a good chance that she was standing there with her arms across her chest with a stern look on her face. However, Emma didn't care, she didn't have the right to be mad at her. If anything, she have the right to be mad at her! Emma silently pushed open the door, prepared to see Snow, but to her surprise, she wasn't. 'She's not here? Thats the first' Emma thought to herself. She then quietly made her way upstairs. As she came up the last step, she looked down the hall where her parents' bedroom was then looked down where Henry's room was and saw that it appeared to be quiet. Seeing no point of hanging around, Emma began to head to her room.

"There's things in life Henry we have to be prepare to risk it all for that special someone"

Emma stopped suddenly when she heard the voice. She knew who's voice that was. It was Snow and it was coming from Henry's room. She quietly but quickly went up the stairs and headed to the direction of Henry's room. When she got there, she saw Snow's back facing her. She quickly spun around and quietly planted herself against the wall while hearing what those two were saying.

* * *

"I know that Grandma" Henry said with a smile. Snow couldn't helped but chuckle. "I know you do"

"But Grandma, does Emma know that?" Henry asked her honestly.

Snow looked a little surprise. "Hmm? Know what?"

"What?" Henry asked innocently. And on the other side, Emma was equally curious as well.

Snow looked sadly. "Know that I messed up big time"

"Or know that you and Gramps gave her the best chance too? That you basically gave up everything for her?" Henry questioned her.

Emma felt her breath hitched for a moment as she heard Snow sighed. She didn't care what Snow said about her but secretly, deep down in her heart, she wondered what Snow's gonna say. Snow straighten herself up a bit and grasped Henry's hand softly. She smiled at Henry and said in her confident yet regal voice.

"I never regretted the things I did back then, Henry, and someday I hope she will find it in her heart to forgive me and we can start over again. I know that I messed up my chance on being a mother to her so..." Snow had to find her voice before she continue. "So if hating me means that she still haves feelings towards me, I will gladly accept it over anything, I mean I love that girl and nothing or no one will ever change that"

Emma felt her eyes beginning to burn. She was about to say something till she realized that they don't know that she is not even there and that she was basically standing in front of the door. She quickly went back around the corner as Snow finished their conversation. "Well thats enough about your mother and me tonight, Henry, you get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright Grandma, good night" Emma heard Henry said then she heard footsteps coming towards her then they quietly fade.

After waiting a few moments, Emma quickly went around the corner and came face to face with Snow!

Snow looked at Emma like she was anticipating for her to be there. Mother and Daughter stared at each other with different expressions. The Mother's calm and sorrow and the Daughter's stubborn with fury. Snow sighed as she turned and stalked away to her and David's room. Emma watched with intense rage until Snow disappear behind the door. Suddenly, she felt her anger washed away for a moment and she was replaced with shock but she didn't let that stopped her at the moment. She then quietly entered Henry's room.

"Hey kid" Emma said as she knocked on the door to announced her presence.

"Hey Mom" Henry said happily. He hasn't seen her all day so that will explain the happiness. Emma awkwardly rubbed the back of her head as she prepared to start a conversation with him. "So um I see that Snow had-"

"Mom" Henry interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I think you meant to call Grandma mom, mom" Emma sighed. She knew where this was going. "Henry it's complicated"

"No it's not"

"She hasn't been in my life for 28 years" Emma argued with him. "You haven't been in my life for 14 years and I still acknowledge you as my mom" Henry counter argued back. Emma sighed as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. "You know the reason why I couldn't be with you Henry, I had to-"

"Give me my best chance just what Grandma and Grandpa did for you right?"

Emma fell silent. Which made Henry raised an eyebrow in question. "But there's something more to that isn't?"

Emma's eyes widen when he said that and Henry smirked. "This have something to do with Maleficent and Lily"

Emma mentally curse herself out in her head. 'Damn, I have a smart kid. Well, he inherit that from me'

"Mom, they couldn't help what they had done." Henry said, which gave Emma all her attention to him. "They didn't know that the actions they were taking will cause a rift between parent and child. I bet if they had a chance to doit all over, they will probably try to find another way. Can you blame them for protecting their child from being evil?"

Emma didn't dare to say a word, she just let Henry's words sink in. "You and the others might think they are evil and others might think they are good but do you want to know what I think?"

Henry didn't waited for Emma to respond so he finished up by stating "Well, I think they are human just like anybody else and they're my grandparents and your mother and father" Henry then smiled "And they love you"

Emma didn't say anything but Henry could see that she shook a little. Each of them then fell into an award silence for a moment.

"You know she's trying right?" Henry questioned her with a bit of curiosity and also breaking the silence.

Emma just nodded and said then got up quietly from Henry's bed and headed for the door. Henry could tell that it's time to call it a night then based on her actions. Just as Emma grasped the doorknob, Henry said "Good night Mom". Emma paused for a moment. After what seem like an entirety, Emma responded to him. "Night Henry. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Seriously, some bit Dad the other night" Henry smiled at the comment and shook his head. Emma then exited the door and shut it behind her.

Once she shut the door, she stood there for a few moments. Suddenly, one by one, tears began to flow down her face. She quietly slide down against the door as she quietly sobbed. Darn Henry for making her feel this way. She then looked towards Snow's room, frustration sketched upon her face. And damn Sow for causing this in the first place! If she didn't do what she did, then Emma wouldn't have to live in those damn foster homes, those damn abusers, and constant loneliness. She would of have a family that she can all her own. Regina might robbed them of their happiness but Snow robbed her of a family, even if she didn't know them, at least they would of been together. And she hate Snow for not letting that happen!

 _"So if hating me means that she still haves feelings towards me, I will gladly accept it over anything, I mean I love that girl and nothing or no one will ever change that"_

Emma silently gasped when the words rung back in her head. Could it be true? Could Snow really mean that? She was fine being hated?

It was at that moment, when Emma had a flashback back to what Henry said to her before she left.

 _"You know she's trying right?"_

Tears silently began to flow again as she looked down the hall, where Snow's room was located.

"I know kid. I know" Emma said with a shaky breath as she continue to looked down the hall.

* * *

 **Seems like Emma needs some convincing on that, wonder what will do the trick? But don't worry guys! More to come :D I didn't forget about** **y'all!**


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAYS BUT I'M LETTING YOU KNOW IM STILL FINISHING UP THIS STORY AND MANY MORE OF MINES AS WELL. PLUS, I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER TODAY WHICH HAPPENS TO BE MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! HAPPY 19! LOL ANYWAY, I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS! :)


End file.
